YuGiOh Christmas Stories
by Tikibeans
Summary: Christmas stories!Not parodies on existing stories, no. Cutsey little tales that I'm trying to get all the characters in. This new one is Jou/Mai fluff, many thanks to Yami-Akasha.
1. A Jacket for Yami

Yay! Cutesy Christmas fanfic! =D  
  
This is..eh..Yami/Anzu.*dodges thrown objects* OO!! Don't kill me! *hides*  
  
.....*peaks out*...Safe? Yes, okay. Anywhosen, It's just a bit of fluff. Nothing serious. AND THIS IS SO A ONE-SHOT!!!yeesh.  
  
In Anzu's Point of View.  
  
~~*~~  
It's getting very cold out. The walk to and from school is getting nearly unbearable, what with the kinky little outfit they make us girls wear. Yugi, Jou, and Honda have better luck. They're fully clothed.  
  
Yugi looks up at me. "Anzu, are you okay?" I smile and try to reasure him. "Of course, Yugi. It's just really, really cold out."  
  
Everyone agrees.  
  
Today was the last day of school before Christmas break, and I couldn't be happier. No homework, no getting up early, no trudging through the snow in a skirt for at least two weeks.  
  
There's the Game shop. I can't wait to get inside and warm up. It's really nice of Yugi to let us all in, and I really appreciate it.  
  
A cute little bell rings when the door opens, and Mr.Mutoh is taking care of business--Giving a cutsomer his change. The man nods in thank-you and walks out the door with a box of Duel Monster booster packs.  
  
Most likely a Christmas present for one of his kids, or a neice or nephew. Which reminds me, I have to get a present for a certain someone...  
  
Speaking of a certain someone, Yami is on the couch, reading. Jou ignores the fact that Yami despises television and turns the thing on anyway. Yami glares at him, and gets up to go someplace quieter. I take his place on the couch, and realise that he must've been sitting here awhile, the pillows against the headboard of the couch are warm where he was sitting.  
  
Wow.  
  
I wonder what I should get him for Christmas?Or if he even knows what Christmas is...? I'll ask him if there's anything he really wants.  
  
So, I get up from the couch and look for him, while the boys watch some show. He's in Yugi's room, laying on the bed, still reading.  
  
I knock lightly on the door, and he looks up. "Yes?" He probably think I'm looking for something. I smile, kind of nervously. "Hey, Yami. They're all watching some stupid show," I gesture to the noise behind me. "Could I...umm...talk to you for awhile?"  
  
He looks like he's thinking. Then, he smiles and marks his page, and closes the book. "Sure, Anzu." My stomach flutters. I sit down on Yugi's well-kept bed, and Yami turns on his side. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
I think for a second. What could we talk about? "What do you want for Christmas, Yami?" Oops, didn't mean to say that. But, he's considering my question, so I think it'll be okay. He looks at me."I don't know. What do you want?"  
  
I blush."Well, I was hoping on some music to dance to." I say. He grins, so I decide to prod him a little. "Come on, Yami, you've got to want something." I say, and feel less uptight. Yami makes me feel so...welcome. He then moves onto his back and stares at the ceiling. "It's cold." He looks at me from the corner of his eyes. "What would you get me for Christmas, Anzu?"  
  
Now I really blush."....I'm not sure....I have to know what you want." I tell him. He luaghs. "But what if I don't know what I want?" then he shivers. He excuses himself to manually turn on the heater, downstairs in the shop.  
  
Then it hits me. Yami is used to it being warm. Hot, even. He's from Egypt. I could get him something to keep him from messing around with the thermostat all the time!  
  
He comes back, grumbling. Grandpa obviously told him off for messing witht he heater. Again. He sits down next to me."Where were we, Anzu?" he says. I cross my ankles. "What you wanted for Christmas."  
  
He nods and it's silent. He's probably thinking about it. I then have an idea, and get a catalouge out of my backpack. "See, people don't wear sleevless shirts in winter, Yami." He nods, like I'm teaching him how to do a math problem, and he understands so far. I point to a guy wearing a sweater."That would keep you from freezing to death." I smile at him. He smiles back.  
  
And that's all I got out of him, for awhile anyway. After a few minutes, he looks back at me. "You don't have to get me anything, Anzu." he says. Then he finds his book and keeps reading, signaling that this conversation is over.  
  
I sigh and leave.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It's five days untill Christmas!I finally finished my shopping. Well, not really. I have one last thing to pick up. A present for Yami.  
  
It's pretty obvious that he doesn't want to come out and say what he wants for Christmas. I walked around the mall for awhile, and then I saw it.  
  
A leather jacket. A really cool leather jacket. And if Yami isn't crazy about leather, I'd like to know why he's constantly wearing it.Well, the only thing keeping me from buying him that jacket is it's outragous price.  
  
12,247 Yen. Ouch. I look around in my purse. I have 8,572. Now what?Of course, my credit card. It's for emergancies, and this is one heck of an emergancy.  
  
So, I take the jacket off the rack, and admire it for a second. I can imagine Yami wearing it.I really hope he likes it....I take it up to the counter, and the guy looks at me. "Christmas present?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who for? Brother?....Boyfriend?"  
  
I blush. "O-oh...He's...a good friend." And hand him my credit card. He swipes it."I see. Don't got the guts to tell the lucky guy?" He luaghs to himself and stuffs the jacket in a bag. He grins at me. "So uh...if you and him don't work out, I'd proudly wear a leather jacket from you, sweetie." I snatch the bag from him, slap him, and leave.  
  
Pervert.  
  
Now I'm on my way home. I'm glad Yami is mature enough to have level-headed conversations with me. It's nice to talk to a guy who isn't always staring at my chest or trying to flirt. Guys can be such pigs.   
  
And that's why I like Yami. He appreciates me. He's polite.  
  
and he's soooo hot...  
  
~~*~~  
  
It's Christmas Eve. I'm bringing Yami his present today! I hope he likes it...I got a ride from my mom(A/N:I HAVE NO IDEA WHO SHE LIVES WITH!!), in her minivan.  
  
The jacket is still in the bag the pervert put it in, ready to be handed to Yami. Of course, I have the things I bought for all my other friends.   
  
When I get there, I'm surprised to see Yami sitting outside with a coffee mug, spacing out. The car stops and I come out, and wave to him. "Hi, Yami! Merry Christmas." He smiles and waves, then looks at the coffee mug in his hands.  
  
I get the boxes and one bag out of the back, shut the door, and wave to my mom. She drives off.I walk up to Yami and sit down. "You okay?"  
  
He doesn't look up."Fine, thanks." He says it like he doesn't mean it. I shift closer to him. "Are you sure...?"  
  
It's silent for awhile. He looks at me. Finally, he hands me something.  
  
I'm a little surprised. It's a CD. "I bought this for you the other night. I feel bad because I had to ask Yugi for money." He gives me a guilty smile.   
  
It'll never feel so good to get a CD. I hug him, and he's cuaght off guard. After he gets rebalanced, he hugs me back.  
  
I turn around and get the bag."I got you something too." I set it next to him, then gather up all the boxes."I'll be back out in a minute, okay?" He nods, and looks curiosly at the bag.  
  
Inside, I greet Yugi, his Grandpa, and the rest of my friends. We exchange little gifts, and I tell Yugi about the CD Yami got me.   
  
"Oh, so that's what he wanted with my money." He grins. "That was really nice of him. Did you get him something, too?" he asks. I nod."Yep. Which reminds me, I'm going to go see what he thinks of my gift."  
  
I go back outside. Yami is still staring at the bag. When I sit down, I smile."Open it."  
  
He pulls out the jacket and looks very surprised. "Anzu..." I luagh."Put it on, Yami!" and he does.  
  
He looks down at himself, and I notice that he's blushing. He looks so cute when he's blushing!I think he looks so good in the jacket."Do you like it, Yami?"   
  
He sits down, close to me. "I love it, Anzu." He puts his arm around my shoulders. "Thank you."  
  
~~~*Owari*~~~ 


	2. The Christmas Story

Another Christmas story. I love Christmas time! This one is Y/Y, in contrast to my other Xmas fic, which is Yami/Anzu.  
  
This one is sopposed to be a mere friendship story, but you can make it a shounen ai or whatever if you want.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Yugi's home, the Game Shop, was lit up inside with a Christmas tree. Two people were inside, next to it. One was Mr. Sugoroku Mutoh, who sat on the couch. The other was Yugi, putting delicate glass ornaments on the tree.  
  
Yugi bent over to pick up one of the round ornaments, and looked at it with big eyes. Christmas was his favorite holiday, and not entirley because of presents. He just loved the feel of Christmas, and how all the houses were lit up with brightly colored lights.  
  
Outside, there was an inch of snow on the ground, and then some--It was still falling. It was fresh and sparkled in the dying light. There were about eight days untill Christmas, and it felt more like eight years to Yugi.  
  
Yugi picked up another ornament and put it up in the tree. "Grandpa..."  
  
Sugoroku looked up. "Yes, Yugi?"  
  
"What are you getting me for Christmas?" He had a sly voice. Mr.Mutoh luaghed to himself. "You'll just have to wait and see, Yugi. Now, I'm going to run down to the store and buy some things for breakfast. After you finish the tree--" Yugi smiled and interupted. "I know, sweep up the mess," there was an astonishing amount of pine needles on the hardwood floor, "and do my homework." he nodded curtly. Mr. Mutoh put a coat on. "Good boy, Yugi."  
  
After the front door shut, there was an added glow to the room. Yami Yugi smiled. "Yugi," he started luaghing. "There's a tree growing in your house!"  
  
Yugi smiled at him. "It's not growing in our house, Yami. It's already been chopped down." He turned back around and continued putting bulbs on the tree.   
  
Yami cocked his head to the side. "But...aibou...Why do you have a dead tree in your house? And why are you decorating it? Is this another new-age custom?" he asked. Yugi stepped back to admire his work. "Becuase it's Christmas, becuase it's Christmas, and yes." he moved a little green and blue ornament to the left.  
  
Yami sighed. "I don't get it." he sat on the couch. "I'll never understand why you do such odd things, Yugi." The smaller of the two sat down as well. "I'll explain it to you, Yami." he said. "See, a long time ago, there were these two people, Mary and Joseph."  
  
Yami nodded and repeated, "Mary and Joseph." Yugi scooted closer. "Right. They were on their way to Bethlaham--" Yami leaned closer. "Where's Bethlaham?" he asked. Yugi blinked. "I dunno, Yami. Don't interupt."  
  
"Sorry, Aibou."  
  
Yugi nodded and continued."Anyways, they were on their way to Bethlaham. Becuase Mary was going to have a baby.The strange thing is that Mary is a virgin."  
  
Yami snapped up. "What?" Yugi luaghed. "Mary was a virgin." he repeated. Yami bit his lip. "Yugi, she can't have a baby if she's never had...sex...." Yugi groaned. "YAMI, I am not ten years old."  
  
"Sorry, Aibou."  
  
Yugi patted Yami's shoulder. "I still love you, Yami. Anyways, they couldn't get into any hotels or anything becuase they were all full up." Yugi said. Yami leaned back. "Why are the hotels all full? Couldn't they make room for a lady that got pregnant without loosing her virginity?" Yugi growled. "Yami, please!"  
  
"Sorry, Aibou."  
  
Yugi cleared his throat. "Okay. So, they finally found a place in a kind of barn. And Mary had her baby there."  
  
Yami look appualed. "What?? in a BARN?! Oh my Ra, that's....Barns have animals, Yugi. Animals that live in their own droppings.They must have had many, many germs. That lady could've gotten an infection....!" Yugi glared.  
  
"Sorry, Aibou."  
  
"That's allright, Yami, now quit interuping me. So, they had the baby, and an angel told them to name him Jesus." Yami was about to say something, but held it back. Yugi patted him on the head. "Good boy! Anyways, we have Christmas to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ."  
  
Yami waited for a minute, then Yugi got up. "You are free to speak now, Yami."   
  
"Oh, okay. So, what's the deal with the tree?"  
  
Yugi threw his arms up in the air in exasperation."*I* don't know, Yami!Geez!" he grumbled to himself as he got out a box of tinsel."Now do you get it, Yami?"  
  
Yami thought for a second."...Not really, Yugi. But that's okay." he said. He stood up and looked at the tree. "It's very...enchanting." he said.  
  
Yugi smiled. "Just wait untill Christmas morning." he said as he walked downstairs to get the broom.  
  
Yami blinked. "Wait, Yugi! What happens on Christmas morning?! ARE YOU GOING TO TRY AND GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!?!" Yami leaned through the door that lead to the shop. "If I'm startled half into a cartiac arrest, Yugi, you'll be sorry." Yugi marched up the stairs and walked around Yami to the door.  
  
"Don't worry. Unless you're afriad of boxes, there's nothing to worry about." he beamed back at him.  
  
Yami sighed."Whatever, Yugi, I'm going back to sleep...."  
  
~~*Owari*~~  
  
Yes, this was based on the Christian's Christmas. Sorry, I don't know how the Japanese do it. ^_^; 


	3. Swallowing Your Pride for Christmas

This is the third story, and it's based around Seto and Mokuba.  
  
Yes, I know, I said mostly Yami-kun.*huggles Yami*  
  
Yami:Ack! oO  
  
But I decided to be diverse. Lucky you!  
  
~~*~~  
  
The Kaiba corp building didn't show any signs of celebration. The only hint at the tall KC building that it was Christmas was the plastic Christmas tree, complete with plain white lights, that sat in the lobby.  
  
Mokuba flipped through channel after channel on the television is Seto's office. Nothing he hadn't seen was on, just a bunch of schmaltzy Christmas specials about how a poor kid gets what he always dreamed of for Christmas.  
  
Mokuba had many things, since Seto's company was so successful. But there was one thing he wanted. And it was well within the reach of Seto's out of controll budget.  
  
He wanted a Duel Monsters deck for himself. He'd always had to use Seto's, which annoyed the latter to no end.  
  
The only thing Mokuba didn't get was why Seto couldn't just go to the Turtle Game Shop and buy him a starter deck.He figured it had something to do with Yugi, but that wasn't a good enough reason. Seto would have to swallow his pride sooner or later.  
  
He shut off the television. "....Seto?"  
  
"Hmmn?"  
  
"I think I have an idea of what I want for Christmas." Mokuba said, and gripped the hem of his shirt.  
  
Seto didn't say anything--He kept typing.So, Mokuba continued. "Don't you think you could get me a Duel Monsters Deck?" he asked timidly. Seto still said nothing.  
  
Mokuba then started whining. "Please, Seto? You hate it when I use your deck, why not buy me one for myself? If this has something to do with Yugi--"  
  
"Be quiet, please, Mokuba, I'm trying to work."  
  
Mokuba huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, Mokuba sat in his room, looking at all his expensive things, all from past Christmases, birthdays, and things given to him for no good reason. And among all of those things, not a single Duel Monsters card.  
  
He wondered if Yugi would be awake, he wanted to call him. It was about 10:30, so he guessed that he would be in bed.  
  
But the more he thought about it, the more reasons he came up with that he should be able to get a deck for Christmas. It was truely outrageous, that Seto couldn't just walk into the Turtle Game Shop and ask for a Starter deck.  
  
He came to the conclution(at 11:00 at night) that Seto was far too proud.  
  
~*~  
  
The following day was Christmas Eve, and Seto was as busy as ever. He spent from5:30 in the morning to 12:00 noon typing furiosly, and the only thing working in his mind pertained to his corporation.  
  
At noon, he stopped typing breifly to answer the phone, and when he had hung up, his mind went straight to Mokuba.  
  
His little brother. Virtually the only family he had left in the world. He started typing again.  
  
And all he wanted for Christmas was a deck all his own. Seto smiled, Mokuba would make a wonderful duelist. Besides, someone would have to follow in his tracks someday.  
  
The only problem was that the only place in town to get Duel Monster cards was Yugi's Grandpa's shop, and that wasn't good. He would've ordered them from the internet if it wasn't Christmas Eve.  
  
Mokuba came in and out of the room, and he didn't say anything about cards. Seto was very greatful. He was going to get them for his little brother, but if Mokuba asked about it, Seto wouldn't be able to lie to him. He wasn't immune to Mokuba's sweet disposition.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The day flew by, odly enough, for Yugi, who sat in his living room watching television. The shop wasn't closed today, even though his jiichan was gone visiting friends. Yami was at the counter.  
  
How conveinient. He had been tuaght how to work the cash register, how to greet the customer, and how to arrange things on the shelves. He knew that big things went on the top shelves, medium-sized items on the medium-height shelves, and the smallest things went wherever. He knew that he had to keep the floor swept, the shelves dusted, and should stay alert. But he had no idea what to do when Seto Kaiba just strolled into the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
When said fabled even occured, Yami nearly jumped out of his seat behind the counter and ran upstairs tot ell Yugi to get a camera. Of course, he didn't do that. Yami just sat there, raised an eyebrow, and made himself look VERY above Seto.  
  
Kaiba came in, suitcase and all, and stopped before the counter. "Where's Mr. Motou?" he asked. There was no concern in his voice, he just didn't want to be in the presence of Yami, who replied,"That's none of your business, Kaiba, but if it makes you happy, his visiting friends, so I'm watching the shop."  
  
It was silent, and Seto was getting slightly annoyed. "I need to buy something. Mokuba wants a deck for himself." Yami smiled. "How cute. If you're asking for a starter deck, we're almost out--There's only one left....If you decide to ask me nicely."  
  
Seto growled, low in his throat. "Are you that desperate?" he asked, his teeth clenched. Yami sneered. He was clearly enjoying this. "Are you willing to do anything for Mokuba, like you constantly say?"  
  
It was silent, save Seto's aggrivated sounds. Finally, Yami stood up. "If you don't want to ask nicely, Kaiba, then you're going to have to leave. The shop closes at two o'clock on holidays, and it's one-forty-five. I need to close up."  
  
Seto groaned, loudly, and leaned onto the counter."Allright, damnit!!...Could you please sell me a starter deck...?" It sounded painful. Yami luaghed, and was still doing so when he said,"Try again, Kaiba, you sound like you're asking for a root canal." Kaiba said it again, and again, and again, and AGAIN. untill Yami had had enough. He went in back and got the item Seto had asked for five times. He rang it up on the register, put it in a bag, gave Seto his change, and got the keys to the front doors to lock up.  
  
Seto walked out, feeling very releived. Yami held the door open as he locked it. "And, Kaiba,"Seto turned around and delivered a questioning glare.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Yami grinned.  
  
"You too, spirit."  
  
~~*~~ 


	4. White Snow

Hi! Thanks muchly for Yami-Akasha for this idea of a Jou/Mai Christmas story. Merry Christmas, Yami-Akasha!!  
  
^_~  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jou watched snow fall outside. It was purely white, and settled on the ground without a sound. Though it was dark out, the fresh powdery snow still sparkeled under the glares of street lights, and blinking Christmas lights that flickered on and off, on and off, on and off.  
  
Today had been Christmas Eve. Jou didn't really know what to expect tomorrow, his father never stayed home much. He'd already gotten a festive little card from his mother and sister, though he knew better--It was more from Shizuka than his mother.  
  
He was entranced by snow. It was so graceful, and yet so cold. It was beautiful when it fell slowly onto the ground, with a black night sky as it's background. But when it rushed to the ground with the wind, it could pile up and cuase disaster. It could be dangerous.  
  
Just like Mai.  
  
Jou didn't know what it was about Mai, but he couldn't forget her. The way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she dueled, even, was flawless in his mind. She had wormed her way into his heart, and he couldn't get her out. He also had no idea where she lived. He only knew it was somewhere downtown.  
  
But that didn't matter to Jou. Nothing mattered. He felt like half a person without Mai. He'd be happy if she were here. Even if she was throwing orders and insults, like she usually did, he'd still feel better....  
  
~~*~~  
  
Mai ran out of her apartment, sobbing. 'How could he do this to me??'  
  
Inside, a man had his arm around a girl, who couldn't be happier. Neither knew that Mai had come in a few minutes ago, the movie they were watching was turned up too loud to hear anything. She then ran out crying.  
  
Mai had never been cheated on, and she'd been looking forward to tonight. Since it was Christmas Eve, her boyfriend said he didn't have to work. She'd been so excited to have him all to herself all night, that she asked her boss to let her go home early, and she was ecstatic when she got permission.  
  
But now, it was all completely ruined. It had been destroyed, right infront of her face.  
  
She went outside the apartment complex to clear her head, since inside felt to much like Christmas to her. It was cold outside, but she took her mind off of that by watching the snow fall. She decided that tomorrow she'd dump her cheating boyfriend.  
  
But where would she go now? There was no way she was going to stay in her apartment.   
  
Instantly, the thought of Katsuya Jounouchi entered her mind,"Ohh...Damnit!" she said this under her breath, "Why can't I get him out of my head? He's a total loser...."  
  
She sighed,"Okay...So maybe not a TOTAL loser...But I could get any guy I wanted!Why Jou??"  
  
A little voice echoed in her mind, 'becuase you love him.'  
  
Mai spun around, thinking someone had said it. There wasn't any one behind her, so she turned back around, "There's no way. I'm way out of his leauge...."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jou was about to go to bed for the night, but he decided to watch the news before he turned in.  
  
'Snow all through the night tonight!' chriped the energetic weatherman, 'It'll be a very white Christmas for Domino City.'  
  
Jou smiled and shut off the TV. A white Christmas. There wasn't one last year, and quite a few people were dissapointed.  
  
As he walked into his room, he heard something knocking. It was someone at the door, "Hang on, I'm coming..." He had no idea who would be walking around at...What time was it? ten-thirty. He opened the door.  
  
It was Mai.  
  
Jou nearly began luaghing. But he didn't. He knew better, "Heya, Mai. What brings you here?" he stepped out of the doorway to allow her in, and she timidly did so. "A little drama at my apartment," she said, and left it at that.  
  
Jou shut the door, "Want to talk about it?" he asked, flipping on a light.   
  
Mai thought for a moment, "Allright, I guess it wouldn't hurt," she whispered. Jou sat next to her,"Okay. I'm all ears."  
  
Mai mentally noted how stupid Jou was acting. "Well, when I got home today, from work, I found my boyfriend putting his arm around another girl. He's been cheating on me."  
  
Jou didn't say anything for awhile. But eventually, he stood up. "Would you like to stay here tonight? You can sleep in my room, and I'll take the couch," he offered. Mai looked up at him, as if she expected him to say, 'Nah, I'm just kidding Mai, now get outta here.'  
  
But he didn't.  
  
She smiled, a real genuine smile."Thank you, Jou. I appreciate it." she said, and stood up. She was standing a few feet from him. He took a few steps closer. "Any time, Mai." he whispered.  
  
Then, instinct overcame Mai, and she found herself getting very close to Jounouchi. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they stared into each other's eyes. Mai smiled, she felt silly, but she said it; "I love you, Katsuya."  
  
Jou held her closer, "I know. I lvoe you too," and led her to his room.  
  
~~*~~  
  
^-^  
  
Again, thank you Yami-Akasha for this idea! 


End file.
